WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWITCHED
by Belle Mort 13
Summary: Yugi and Ryo end up with switched Yami's due to an accident that occurred during a ritual performed by Bakura trying to get the power of the millennium puzzle. summery sucks sorry please read
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWITCHED"

Disclaimer: I sadly do not in any way or form own or claim ownership of yu-gi-oh

In this fiction the Yami's are still on earth still confined to their respective items and (with the exeption of the pharaoh) still out for world domination

Blahh _/ _normal talking

BLAHH_ /_yelling

_Blahh /_ Yami talking to hikary

Blahh _/_ Arabic

**Blahh **_/ _Egyptian

Got all that?

so with the legal mumbo jumbo out of the way enjoy your crappy fan fic

Epilogue: 

Chanting echoed strangely throughout the living room of a smallish apartment in the city of domino Japan

"………. Finetias!" a white haired spirit called there was a second where nothing seemed to happen

the spirit sighed and moved to blow out the candles.

But before he could slowly but steadily the giant pentacle the spirit was standing in began to spin.

"yes" the spirit whose name was Bakura yelled triumphantly

"it worked the puzzle will soon be mine"

suddenly a great pain over whelmed him feeling as though he was being torn apart

and then just as suddenly as it started it stopped Bakura looked up at his now awake and aware host

Ryo blinked from the sudden vertigo "what the" he managed then looked up to see he himself looking back at him rather guiltily

Ryo stared at the spirit stunned then looked down at the now spinning rather quickly pentacle then at his yami again.

you could almost see the gears turning in his head.

Bakura waited for it grimly

"BAKURA!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!!!"

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT"

"Bakura"

"FINE I was doing this ritual to get the power and possession of the millennium puzzle"Bakura said angrily.

Ryo sighed suddenly looking really tired.

"Bakura you promised no more rituals and if the aim was to get the puzzle why do we have separate bodies?"

Bakura was about to answer when a beam of light filled the pentacle (which while the two had been talking had sped up to the point of near invisibility)

"Bakura what's going on?" Ryo asked in panic.

"I don't kno……"

Bakura was cut off as the light disappeared taking him along with it.

"Bakura?" Ryo asked meekly

but of course there was no reply.

On the other side of domino Yugi Moto awoke with a start as a bright light filled his room and winced as a pain like being torn in two filled him and disappeared instantly \

"Yami?" Yugi asked

"WHAT THE F%* HELL"

Bakura's swearing flooded Yugi's link.

And Yugi found himself agreeing with the evil Yami's sentiments whole heartedly.

So how was that?

It was only the first chapter so it was sort of short but the next one will be longer. So if you liked it please pretty please review and if you don't flames will be read thoroughly taken into consideration and then used to roast mash mellows!

Sincerely yours 

_Bella Mort _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own yu-gi-oh so for the goddesses love stop suing me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello again welcome back to the next exiting installment of:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWITCHED"

Ok last night I started thinking about possible pairings and decided that:

Yugi/Tea is so not going to happen because I hate Tea (sorry to Tea fans!)

And Yami/Yugi is so so so over done.

And I have decided that Ryo/ Bakura is sort of over done as well.

And while any pairings with Marik or Malic seem to work well they just seem like the type to date themselves so they are going to be together.

So the pairings are as follows:

Jou / Mai

Tristan / tea

Seto / serenity

Marik / Malic

Yami / Ryo

And Yugi / Bakura

Thank you to every one who reviewed

In this fic I am going to answer one of the many yu-gi-oh unanswered questions why does Yugi live with his grand father where are his parents ???????????????????????????????????? ????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Blahh _/ _normal talking

BLAHH_ /_yelling

_Blahh /_ Yami talking to hikary

Blahh _/_ Arabic

**Blahh **_/ _Egyptian

So with that out the way enjoy

Chapter two:

"Ok so let me get this straight you were performing a ritual from a mysterious book you were given by a mysterious man who gave you the book for free I might add! From one of those mysterious stalls that disappear when you tried to find I them again and you didn't think that any of this was the slightest bit strange!!!"

"Well when you put it like that" Bakura mused.

"ARGGH for goodness sake you're worse than yami!"

"don't you dare compare me to that pharaoh no baka" Bakura hissed in a voice that would make even the most hardened of criminals immediately run for cover and curl up under the covers of their bed with their blankys and attempt to hide from the scary man.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me!"

Except apparently for Yugi.

Bakura blinked slightly stunned that Yugi didn't appear to be scared of him.

Then he glared.

Stupid hikary.*

Bakura's feelings of contempt for the pharaoh grew what was he thinking letting his hikary run wild like this.

Quickly growing sick of this he reached into the link and took control of the body he stumbled slightly with the vertigo that always accompanied immediate switching from a spirit form into full control.

He straightened and took a step forwards smirking when a force suddenly grabbed him by the neck and forcefully expelled him from Yugi's body.

Bakura coughed and raised himself up off the floor

The room suddenly seemed five degrees colder.

"How did you do that" Bakura whispered

"That wasn't very nice you know" Yugi crooned in a deceptively mild almost sleepy tone of voice completely ignoring Bakura's question.

Bakura looked into Yugi's eyes and froze in fear.

"Now listen carefully"

Yugi smiled suddenly cheerful

"We are probably going to be stuck together for a while sooooo I don't care how things worked when you were staying with Ryo but while you're here how about we show some manners ok?"

Bakura nodded still terrified

"Good I am so glad we understand each other…….. any way…… good night"

And with that Bakura was seized by an unknown force which deposited him in his soul room the door of which closed and locked behind him

Bakura blinked that was unusual.

Yugi appeared to have mood swings in split seconds.

And seemed to have some form of defense against being possessed.

But it was just another stupid hikary…….right?

Bakura stiffened as he remembered the look he had seen in Yugi's eyes

Ok not just another hikary no mere everyday mortal could ever have eyes like that.

Bakura shuddered.

He had only seen eyes like that once before.

After the ceremonial duel and before being offered the chance with the other two Yami's to return to earth.

each of the Yami's had been taken to be judged by separate gods Marik was taken to Anubis. the idiot pharaoh to Ra.

and he……….

Bakura had always thought he was dark but in reality all he wielded was shadows and when confronted with real darkness shadows were always consumed.

Bakura shivered he never wanted to have to face HIM again so when he had gotten back he had tried to behave….. welllllll to an extent any way.

But a couple of thousand years didn't erase them selves in one day.

And most of all he had tried to forget!

But seeing Yugi's eyes in that one moment had brought every thing back.

the last time he had he seen those eyes was in the face of Seth god of darkness**.**

*****

Yugi sighed as he looked out the window onto the street.

he had lost his temper and he was going to have to apologize in the morning.

'But' he justified 'I was woken up in the middle of the night by a bad tempered psychopath that had switched items on accident in one of his and Yami's constant one-upmanship competitions that both refused to admit exist!'

Thinking of Yami Yugi thought about should probably call Ryo to see if the items were just switched instead of sent off to the ishtars or Shadi or something.

Yugi paused "I wonder if Shadi has a cell phone?"

Yugi's burst out laughing as he was struck with the image of Shadi being interrupted in the middle of one of his fate of the world lectures by his turban belting out a Britney spears novelty ring tone.

Out of habit Yugi opened up the mental link and sent through the mental image to his yami.

Then froze realizing what he had just done.

Slowly he eased open the link just a crack only to be met by hysterical laughter.

Yugi smiled softly then yawned.

"Damn I guess I will just ring in the morning" he sighed and turned out the light

he was asleep before he hit the pillow.

*****

Bakura finally managed to stop laughing enough to hear himself think

"Well" he mused "it certainly wont get boring around here."

*****

On the other side of the world Shadi sneezed.

To be continued.

*Bakura has a habit of calling the things he dosent like or understand stupid eg. the toaster, the pharoh and the plot of this story.

Sooooooo how was that?

I apologize for another short chapter and for how long it took to update.

If you like it please review

If you don't flames or lack of reply will be duly noted then ignored

NEXT CHAPTER: I plan to look into how Yami and Ryo are coping.

And Mokuba is going to pester Kaiba for a pet turtle

Blessed Be

Belle Mort


	3. Chapter 3

I don't see them as laws… merely guidelines [men in white coats crack knuckles] FINE FINE I will say it!!!

Ahem

I-don't-own-Yu-gi-oh-no-matter-what-I-say-later-I-don't-own-it-nor-do-I-own-any-other-TV–shows-anime's-or-manga's-the-only-thing-that-i-own-is-this-story-line,-and-the-mean-lawers-and- asylum -people-are-not-evil-merely-misunderstood-and-strict-PLEASE-dont-hurt-me!

Also this chapter will contain a lot of blinking

I do not own blinking

Hi everyone

I am sorry really super sorry I tried to update earlier but work is evil and even now it has calmed down a bit I still have five essays, a painting, a sculpture, a crime fiction story and a bunch of sewing I should be working on instead

So I am really sorry!!!

So I dedicate this chapter to tinkletimekelly who told me my story is awesome and I replied that I would update quickly and I didn't and who was at that point was having a bad day

I hope you are feeling better now

And I am so sorry this is late please don't be angry

So the pairings are as follows:

Jou / Mai

Rebecca/ Mokuba

Tristan / tea

Seto / Serenity

Marik / Malic

Yami / Ryo

And Yugi / Bakura

Thank you to every one who reviewed

In this fic I am going to answer one of the many yu-gi-oh unanswered questions why does Yugi live with his grand father where are his parents???????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Yeah and what is up with the shortness? [You know what I am talking about!]

Blahh _/ _normal talking

BLAHH_ /_yelling

_Blahh /_ Yami talking to hikary

Blahh _/_ Arabic

**Blahh **_/ _Egyptian

So with that out the way I hope you like the next installment of:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWITCHED"

Line Break

Yami blinked.

Ryo blinked.

Yami blinked.

Ryo blinked.

'We should probably call someone' Yami stated slowly

Ryo nodded 'yeah, but in the morning?'

Yami nodded.

Ryo blinked.

Yami blinked.

Line Break

Yugi woke.

Mentally sorting through all of his senses registering everything and anything around him, while simultaneously riffling through his memories of the previous night leaving nothing untouched upon.

Calmly analyzing every nuance and subconsciously filtering it through the mind link.

Bakura gaped in awe at the depth of the physiological and physical analysis of Yugi's mind and what Yugi had seen of his own character.

It was over in five minutes.

Yugi sat up.

'_Good morning Bakura.'_

'_Morning pipsqueak.'_

Yugi smiled.

'_So, last night I think we got off on the wrong foot, want to start over?_'

Bakura blinked

'_Okay'_

He sent back cautiously.

Yugi grinned.

'_So who do you think we should we call first?'_

Bakura thought for a moment.

'_Probably Ryo, I want to know if your yami is with him.'_

Yugi nodded.

'_Okay then Ryo it is. '_

Line Break

The phone was ringing.

Why was the phone ringing?

It was too early for the phone to be ringing.

He tried to ignore it and failed spectacularly.

Growling to himself Ryo pulled himself out of bed and staggered to the phone.

'Ryo speaking.'

'Good morning Ryo it's Yugi.'

Ryo instantly woke from his half asleep state as the events of last night came back to him.

'_Yami?' _

He thought cautiously.

'_Ryo what's going on?'_

'_Yugi just called.'_

'_Is he ok?!'_

'Earth to Ryo are you there.'

Came Yugi's somewhat amused sounding voice from the phone.

'Oh sorry Yugi… umm last night?'

'I have your yami.'

Yugi interrupted.

'Ahhh.'

'Yep, I don't suppose you know what happened to mine do you?'

'Yeah, he is here.'

'Good, shall we say 2:30 in front of that burger place down town?'

'Umm ok.'

'Good I will see you there.'

'See ya Yugi.'

Beep.

Ryo hung up the phone.

'_Umm Yami?'_

'_Don't worry I heard, you should get some breakfast.'_

'_Yeah, thank you.'_

Ryo frowned and went to get some toast.

Line Break

Yugi hung up the phone.

'_Ok Bakura we are going to meet Yami and Ryo down town at 2:30, I am going to call the Ishtar's is that ok?'_

'_That's fine.'_

'_Good.'_

Line Break

The phone rang.

Isis put her book down on the coffee table and reached over to grab the phone.

'Ishtar residence, Isis speaking'

'Greetings Isis it's Yugi'

'Oh Yugi I have that book on ancient Romanian execution procedures you asked for.'

'Fantastic how soon can you get it here?'

'By my estimate about a two weeks, wait a minute Yugi how did you get this number?!'

'You gave it to me after battle city remember'

'No I gave you my cell phone number this is the home phone!'

'Would you believe I got it from a phone book?'

Yugi asked innocently.

'Yugi we live in an underground tomb in Egypt we aren't in any phone book.'

'Would you believe I got it from a very special phone book?'

'Yugi how did you get this number?'

'An alien spaceship landed in my back yard, and Elvis got out and gave it to me?'

'Yugi!'

'Does it really matter how I got your number?'

'Well… not really.'

'Anyway, on a completely different subject, due to a mix up me and Ryo switched Yami's and I are now sharing a body with Yami Bakura.'

Isis blinked

'Umm could you repeat that slowly Yugi?'

Yugi repeated himself calmly.

Isis was silent for a second.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine and so is Bakura for that matter.'

'What about?'

'Ryo and Yami are fine as well'

'Ok that's good. Now can someone tell me how in seven circles of hell DID THIS HAPPEN'

Yugi smirked

'_Your turn Bakura'_

'_What!'_

Bakura yelped, as he was forced into control of the body.

'_I am not going to tell her so since this is all your fault you can do it.'_

Yugi stated smugly.

Bakura gulped.

'Hello Isis this is Bakura speaking Yugi wanted me to explain how this happened.'

'Go on then.'

Bakura shivered at Isis's frosty tone.

'Umm well it all started when…'

_***Insert detailed explanation here:***_

'And that is how it happened.'

Isis was silent for a moment then said quite clearly.

'You idiot. You actually bought and then used something from one of "THOSE STORES" not even Marik would do something that stupid!'

From the background behind Isis's came a very indignant 'HEY!!'

'Hi Marik'

'Can I speak to Yugi please?'

Isis interrupted

'Yes miss'

Bakura replied surrendering control of the body eagerly.

'Hey Isis I'm back.'

'Yugi is there anything I can do?'

'Well if you have any information on the separation and storage of spirits could you send it to me?'

'Actually I might have something… I will send it with your book can you last another two weeks sharing your body with a retard?'

'I am sure I can manage'

'Ok now before I go I was going to send Marik and Malic down to Japan in a week is that still ok?'

'That should be fine, besides you have all been planning to send them down here to manage the museum since the end of battle city.'

'Thank goodness. Good bye Yugi'

'Bye Isis take care.'

Yugi hung up the phone

'_So Bakura feel like some breakfast?'_

Line Break

So that's the end of the chapter

Yugi shall spend two weeks in the constant company of Bakura [rubs hand together and grins evily]

Now in the next chapter we shall:

meet Kaiba and paint his toenails purple, torment some people, eat a burger, set some stuff on fire and drop a watermelon down an elevator shaft.

And I promise that the next update will not take so long

Anyway please Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

Flames shall be used to melt marshmallows

_**May the darkness Protect you and the light Bless you**_

_**May hope step with you**_

_**And may peace be your companion **_

_**Your friend Belle M**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

I don't own Yu-gi-oh [Pout] I wish I did though.

I am currently sitting in front of my computer ignoring my piles of work I should be doing eating gummi-bears I LOVE GUMMI-BEARS.

Any ways if you are reading this please review! I don't care if it is a one word review or a thousand word review I would just like a review! Please review

Anyway as promised in this chapter we shall:

Meet Kaiba and paint his toenails purple, torment some people, eat a burger, set some stuff on fire and drop a watermelon down an elevator shaft.

Also you might have noticed that Bakura is acting quite out of character I plan on dealing with this.

So the pairings are as follows:

Jou / Mai

Rebecca/ Mokuba

Tristan / tea

Seto / Serenity

Marik / Malic

Yami / Ryo

And Yugi / Bakura

Thank you to every one who reviewed

In this fic I am going to answer one of the many yu-gi-oh unanswered questions why does Yugi live with his grand father where are his parents????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Yeah and what is up with the shortness? [You know what I am talking about!]

Blahh _/ _normal talking

BLAHH_ /_yelling

_Blahh /_ Yami talking to hikary

Blahh _/_ Arabic

**Blahh **_/ _Egyptian

So with that out the way I hope you like the next installment of:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWITCHED"

Line Break

Bakura threw the knife feeling a slight pang of satisfaction when it lodged perfectly into the center of the target he had made.

'Why on earth am I stuck in here?'

Having nothing else to do he threw another knife, thinking over the events of the last couple of hours.

Bakura blinked, it had only been a couple of hours but with everything that had been going on it had felt like days.

Bakura frowned as he thought over everything that had happened; he started when he recognized a pattern.

When he had shown up he had immediately treated Yugi like his own hikary and tried to take control, not expecting resistance, but Yugi had caught him off guard knocked him back into his soul room and confused him with a flash of malice that he hadn't expected and after that…

'Damn that brat has been Managing* me.'

Ever since he had been shoved into his soul room every time he had felt like doing something that might have made him want to try to take over the body, Yugi had always stepped in and done whatever it was with a cool efficiency or he had asked him to do something, explained something or simply just commented on what his plans were surrounding their day effectively distracting him and make him return to his semi bored state.

Bakura shook his head.

He hadn't done anything because he hadn't needed to, if anything needed attention Yugi would see it before or just as he did and take care of it.

And because Yugi had confused him straight up by showing that he wasn't completely helpless he had assumed Yugi was powerful enough to be worthy of attention.

Bakura swore.

'This is defiantly part of the reason the pharaoh is such a sissy! The brat Managed* him until he was helplessly confused and then Yugi directed his attention to tasks like dueling and stuff that is harmless but strenuous enough to satisfy him!

He paused.

'He is good I will give him that, but that sort of tactic only works for a short term until the victim figures out what is going on.'

Bakura quickly checked out the outside of his soul room to see what Yugi was doing, seeing that Yugi was sweeping the shop floor, simply materialized in spirit form outside the puzzle, Yugi stopped sweeping.

'You' Bakura purred 'have been Managing me haven't you?'

Yugi smiled looking pleased

'Well done Yami took three entire months to figure it out.'

Bakura blinked

'The pharaoh really is an idiot isn't he?'

'Yep'

Yugi replied cheerfully.

'How did you…?'

'Keep control after he figured it out?'

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

'Well?'

'I sent him on a surprise date with Tea.'

Bakura blanched.

'The friendship freak! You really are evil aren't you?!'

Yugi beamed.

'Well done again! Finally someone gets it! Yami never actually figured that one out you know, he thought that I thought he actually liked Tea'

'So you sent him on a date with the friendship freak… and'

'Afterwards I explained a few things to him and when he woke up from his faint I suggested that we pretend that he had never realized my Managing* and he agreed, so that's it.'

'What sort of explanation?'

'One that made him scream and then faint'

'Oh, one of those explanations'

'Yeah, wait what's the time; darn it we have to go if we are going to be on time to see Ryo'

'Don't start changing the subject squirt'

'How about after we get back we sit down and figure out a mutually beneficial ARRANGEMENT'

'Brat, did you just say arrangement in capital letters?'

'Yeah, sorry it's a bad habit'

'Can you show me how me how to do that?'

'I am not sure if I can teach it but I suppose I can try… But later? Right now we have to leave.'

Line Break

Ryo sat near the counter.

He stared slightly longingly at his burger.

'No I am going to wait for Yugi and Bakura'

He settled in to wait.

Four Minutes Later

'Damn burger is taunting me.'

Ryo muttered.

Ten Minutes Later

Yugi was fourteen minutes late!

Surely he would understand if he was to start without him.

Wouldn't he?

Two And A Half Minutes Later

Yugi walked cheerfully through the front doors and scanned the place for Ryo.

Spotting him he walked over an apology on his lips.

Then he stopped as he saw Ryo happily munching through his burger.

'You started without me?'

Ryo chocked.

'Sorry Yugi but you were late and.'

'The burger was taunting you wasn't it.'

Yugi stated knowingly.

Ryo spluttered.

And Yugi nodded signaling a waitress over and giving her his order.

As she walked off Ryo looked at Yugi.

'_Well Yami what do you think? he looks ok but…'_

'_Best just to ask him.'_

Yami replied sensibly.

'Umm Yugi?'

'Yes.'

'Are you ok?'

Yugi frowned confused.

'Never better, why.'

'Well last night my homicidal yami somehow managed to switch items with your yami for one thing, and we have no idea how long we are going to stay like this!'

'About three weeks, I called Isis last night and she is going to send us some books that should be able to help.'

'Three weeks?'

'Yep'

Ryo banged his head against the table.

'We are doomed aren't we?'

Yugi smiled cheerfully.

'Everyone is doomed Ryo, but with different kinds of doom, I am just hoping that our doom is a good one.'

Oh look the food is here.'

Yugi started eating his burger happily.

Ryo stared at Yugi.

'_Yami how is Yugi ever going to cope with Bakura.'_

Yami was silent for a moment.

'_Yugi is much stronger than you think'_

'_But look at him!'_

Yami looked and saw Yugi halfway through his burger with tomato sauce on his face.

He smiled.

'_Ryo, he may be more adorable than a baby panda** but he is far stronger than you could imagine, trust me Yugi will be fine.'_

'_Are you certain?'_

'_Positive, look if it is bothering you just ask him.'_

'Yami is fine I take it.'

Yugi laughed.

Ryo paused uncomfortable but he had to ask.

'Did Bakura take over?'

'He tried almost immediately but I stuck him in his soul room, why?'

Ryo blinked in shock.

'What did you…?'

Yugi smiled sympathetically.

'Ryo, it's a two way street if they can take over us we can take over them as well, as long as you know how.'

'_I did tell you he was stronger than you thought.'_

Yami sent apologetically.

Yugi looked up from his finished burger and sighed.

'I will get the bill, Ryo if there is an emergency you can contact me on this number ok?'

Yugi passed him a card, and then paused.

'_Bakura? You have been very quiet do you want to say anything to Ryo before we leave?'_

'_No thanks runt, there isn't really anything to say.'_

Yugi nodded decisively.

'Ok I am going to go now, see you Ryo.

'Bye Yugi.'

Ryo replied looking kind of dazed.

Line Break

Bakura was confused.

Yugi had gone from the burger place straight into the middle of town where he had ducked into an alleyway knocked on a door and when it opened someone handed him a package full of firecrackers, gunpowder, what looked like small bombs and other explosives in a shopping basket, then he had walked into a small shop and bought some chloroform and after that they he had gone to the market and was currently haggling over the price of a huge watermelon.

After Yugi walked away with the watermelon safely in the basket with the explosives.

Bakura decided it was time to get some answers.

Bakura materialized outside just as Yugi was buying some purple nail polish with glitter in it.

'Ok brat, where on earth are you going with that stuff?'

'KaibaCorp.'

Bakura frowned.

'KaibaCorp?'

'Yep.'

'Why?'

'So I can annoy Seto.'

Bakura winced as a couple of kids walked right through him.'

'Let me get this straight, you are going to somehow get inside KaibaCorp, and proceed to annoy Seto Kaiba using: firecrackers, explosives, chloroform, purple nail polish and a watermelon?'

'I have some smoke bombs as well.'

'Ok brat this, I have to see.'

Line Break

Yugi walked in through the lobby and got into the elevator with his hair tucked down under a baseball cap, calmly followed by Bakura.

He hit the button marked "roof."

Bakura smirked.

'You know, without your hair sticking up like a demented starfish, you actually look half decent, squirt'

'Thanks.'

Yugi responded sounding quite pleased.

Bakura shook his head.

The elevator pinged and Mokuba stepped in.

Yugi grinned at him and reached into his basket and pulled out the firecrackers and passed them over.

Mokuba stuffed them into his pocket.

'Pleasure doing business with you.'

'Trust me, the pleasure is all mine.'

'Oh and Yugi, please tell me you are not going to knock him out with an encyclopedia again!'

'It was one time ok!'

'Yugi!'

'Don't stress I got chloroform.'

'Big brother is going to kill you, you know?'

'Only if he catches me.'

The doors opened and Mokuba got out.

The elevator started moving again.

'Ok what was that about?'

Yugi sniggered.

'Whenever Mokuba thinks Seto is overworking himself he calls me to distract him for a while, with a well placed, perfectly executed, prank.'

'And the firecrackers?'

'Are a distraction for security.'

Bakura nodded.

The doors opened and just as Yugi left the elevator he pressed the button labeled with a small K,C.

'Kaiba's office and workroom.'

Yugi said by way of explanation, as he walked out onto the roof.

Bakura nodded and followed Yugi to a hatch on the other side of the elevator building.

Yugi rummaged through his basket and pulled out a screw driver.

Once the hatch was open he stuck his head through.

'Just a few more feet, just a few more… Perfect.'

He checked his watch then he grabbed the watermelon and held it inside the hatch Bakura stuck his head inside to watch, just as Yugi dropped the melon down the elevator shaft.

It fell perfectly, spinning gently then.

Smashed perfectly in the center of the skylight on the roof of the elevator with a loud thunking noise.

Yugi grabbed one of the small bombs and lit the fuse before dropping it after the watermelon.

It landed in a piece of the husk in the middle of the skylight with the fuse still burning.

Then it blew up.

It shattered the skylight and sent the pieces of glass and watermelon splattering inside the elevator just as Seto Kaiba had stepped in.

Bakura laughed.

'Perfect'

Yugi grinned in satisfaction and ducked out of the shaft and darting around to where the doors were, dragging his basket with him.

Bakura followed laughing.

The light at the top off the elevator turned on signaling that someone was coming to the roof.

Yugi pulled out three smoke bombs, the bottle of chloroform and a cloth.

He quickly soaked the cloth in chloroform and lit the fuses just as the doors opened and a watermelon splattered, very ticked off C,E,O stepped out.

He spotted Yugi Immediately.

Yugi grinned and threw the smoke bombs.

They went off in mid air.

When the smoke cleared Bakura saw Yugi holding the cloth over Kaiba's mouth and nose as Kaiba slowly stopped struggling.

Yugi grinned and tugged off Kaiba's shoes and pulled out the nail polish.

'I think I will do the fingernails last.'

He mused and started painting.

'The best part is that I have enough time to double coat and Mokuba has, on my instructions, removed all nail polish remover from all the places that Seto here will look for it including the supermarkets!'

Bakura started laughing harder.

'Yugi, for a hikary your alright.'

'Thanks.'

Yugi smiled as he expertly coated Kaiba's toenails with purple and glitter.'

Line Break

Somewhere in a renovated underground tomb in Egypt…

'Go fish.'

'Got any two's?'

'Damn it how do you do that?'

'Idiot your playing cards with the bearer of the millennium necklace!'

Marik glared at Isis.

'Cheater.'

'You used the millennium Rod when you played duel monsters.'

'That's different.'

'How?'

'…'

'Exactly'

'Meany'

Line Break

* Managing refers to a form of mind control that grandmothers and older mothers use on their husbands and other male relatives, it involves telling them to do something then talking about something immediately afterwards and wandering off so they get no time to protest and just end up doing what you want.

Also stepping in every time they do something you don't want them to do and asking them to do things.

The basic rule is to just assume they want to do what you say, and talking over their protests.

This tactic is absolutely infuriating the first couple of times it is used on you after that you end up just doing what your told.

** see Yu-gi-oh Abridged series

So that's the end of the chapter

Anyway please Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

Flames shall be used to melt marshmallows

_**May the darkness Protect you and the light Bless you**_

_**May hope step with you**_

_**And may peace be your companion **_

_**Your friend Belle M**_


	5. Chapter 5

Merry Meet every one

I am so sorry that this is so late

But I have had exams and so much work has been due and after all that I slept for a week...

Anyway at the beginning of this story I promised you Kleptoshipping and Kleptoshipping you shall get!

but I REFUSE to write one of those "guy looks at guy randomly falls deeply in love eventually wins over other guy and they both have hot man sex" stories!!!

Yeah...

Well while I will write romance into the story it will be gradual and tasteful and realistic!!!

Also while I do love to write comedy I try to limit it to sections of a story and the first comedy section is ending at the end of this chapter.

Don't worry there will still be plenty of jokes but the story will get much more serious for a while.

Ok thats it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh yet but one day...

So the pairings are as follows:

Jou / Mai

Rebecca/ Mokuba

Tristan / tea

Seto / Serenity

Marik / Malic

Yami / Ryo

And Yugi / Bakura

Thank you to every one who reviewed

In this fic I am going to answer one of the many yu-gi-oh unanswered questions why does Yugi live with his grand father where are his parents???????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Yeah and what is up with the shortness? [You know what I am talking about!]

Blahh _/ _normal talking

BLAHH_ /_yelling

_Blahh /_Yami talking to hikary

Blahh _/_ Arabic

**Blahh **_/ _Egyptian

So with that out the way I hope you like the next installment of:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SWITCHED"

So with all that out of the way please enjoy!

* * *

"My head."

Kaiba sat up and touched the large lump gingerly.

"Ok I was in my office I was about to get in the elevator… Yugi."

Kaiba looked around nervously nothing seemed out of place.

He sighed in relief and rubbed his eye with his hand.

He froze.

Son of a #%*****& !$^*%# $^&&#(&%$!****** #%*****& !$^*%# $^&&#(&%$*************&^^^**(^^^$%*****$###*##$#$#%%***

20 minutes later.

#6#$$$#********^#$****%$$%&**** %^*$ BRAT!

Kaiba was pissed.

Ignoring the giggles of his little brother who was watching him from a safe distance he pulled out a pair of gloves from his desk drawer and promptly put them on.

"But how does he do it!?"

He had successfully infiltrated a Kaiba Corp office with state of the art security and then proceeded to capture the CEO and hold him at his mercy for over an hour without anyone noticing.

The first time this had happened he had wrote it off as a fluke but this was the eighteenth time! He had analyzed all of Yugi's entrances and watched all of the security tapes.

The only thing he could compare some of his entrances with was that man who had been specially trained for a special ops team whom had infiltrated one of his top labs in Tokyo.

Kaiba rubbed his eyes tiredly.

But Yugi never did any harm.

Excepting the time when he had super glued all of his lab equipment to the ceiling, or the time when he had somehow located enough itching powder to coat every surface of his mansion, and the time he had knocked him over the head with, in succession over three 'visits', a phone book, a special edition hardcover version of the hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, And a brick.

That brick had hurt.

Even so all of Yugi's pranks had been well... rather slapstick and tame.

And no matter the amount of security involved or how many precautions Seto had put in place all of Yugi's pranks had been carried out flawlessly and with style, not to mention seemingly effortlessly!

Kaiba shook his head, if Yugi ever decided that his talents were better suited to evil…

He shuddered.

Kami protect us all.

"Ok Mokuba I give up lets go get some ice-cream."

"Yay ice-cream!"

* * *

The room was filled with dust. The only source of light is the window at the far end of the room spreading a dim golden luminance that caught the drifting motes and changed them into an array of softly glowing gems and bathing the room intones of honey and mahogany.

Piles of furniture stacked randomly where ever there was space, and crates overflowing with the forgotten mysteries of another life.

In essence it was an attic.

He glared halfheartedly at the tangles of cobwebs threatening to cling to his hair before they could he began pulling his fingers through, getting what had already gotten caught out before tying it back with a piece of ribbon stolen from the top of an old chest of drawers its mirror long since cracked and fogged.

"Now where is that book shelf?"

Yugi wandered distractedly through the maze of fairy paths* hunting for the elusive shelves.

Bakura was in his soul room having muttered something about needing to think. And Yugi had decided that seeing he had nothing better to do he should check that bookshelf he just knew was hiding somewhere in the attic.

Yugi knew as all owners of attics will eventually know, when you are in an attic there is an entirely new set of rules and reality kind of stops paying attention.

"Ok what's in this crate."

He rummaged around a bit before pulling out in succession

a deflated beach-ball, a rock covered in glitter, a handful of greeting cards, a small jewelry box, a candle, his great-great-grandsons birth certificate, and a jar of buttons.

Of course when he stopped and looked back at where he had put the certificate it was no longer there.

Yugi quietly shuddered and hurriedly put everything back into the box.

The attic was being weirder than normal the best thing to do would be get out before one of the clothes-chests chalenged the photo-albums to a duel to the death... again.

* * *

Bakura looked out of his soulroom just in time to see the certificate.

He shuddered.

"Attics."

He kept looking long enough to know that the squirt did the sensible thing and got the hell out of there before something bad happened to both of them.

Once it became obvious that he had no intention of staying in there he closed his soul room door and returned to his pacing.

Ever since he had attempted that ritual everything had been turned on its head.

And...

Bakura grimaced.

_"Oi Tiny-Tim I need to rent the body from you tomorrow."_

_"Bakura?"_

_"Who else would it be?"_

_"When you say rent?"_

_"It means I need the %*** body tomorrow."_

_"Um OK... But why?"_

_"I have some to attend to Temp-Yadonushi** so don't ask questions."_

Muffled laughter filled the link for a moment before Yugi replied.

_"I am assuming that this is the same approach used on Ryou."_

Bakura growled.

_"I never warned Ryou idiot."_

_"Wow I feel so special!"_

Yugi teased, His mental voice filled with suppressed laughter, He quickly cut Bakura of before he could begin speaking.

_"Its Ok Bakura You can have the body tomorow Kay._

Bakura cut the link feeling irritated, satisfied that he got what he had wanted, but still irritated.

"Damn Brat."

* * *

Ryou decided to make some cookies.

So he did.

And after he got them out of the oven Bakura didn't take over his body and eat them all.

"Hey yami?"

"Yes Ryou?"

"I think I could get used to having you here instead of Bakura, Want a cookie?"

"Sure!!!"

* * *

"Sir! Sir! You have to wake up now the plane has landed!"

Malic groaned and straightened up in his plane seat.

"We are in Japan already then?"

"Yes and the plane landed half a hour ago! you need to get off!"

Malic looked around and took in the significant lack of fellow passengers."

"Why didn't anyone wake me up then?"

He demanded grumpily as he pulled himself out of his seat and into the aisle.

"We TRIED!"

The flight attendant seemed to be rapidly running out of patience.

"All you did was open your eyes and glare at us while telling us that if we disturbed you again you steal our souls and place them in a variety of crash test dummies and drive us off cliffs while you sold our body's to science! Then when one of the braver Attendants tried to wake you again you knocked him unconscious with a TV tray!"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

The attendants patience ran out.

"Get Off The #$*)# Plane NOW."

This statement was made a thousand times more creepy by the fact that she had stuck to her training while she said this and kept her beaming smile on her face as she spoke.

"Yes miss."

_'Note to self Malic remember to smile when angry increases fear factor by an significant amount.'_

Malic hurriedly pulled out his luggage from the over head compartment while keeping a wary eye on the vein that was throbbing on the smiling hostess's face***.

"Bye?"

"Good bye and have a wonderful journey please fly with us again now, GET OUT."

Malic got out.

* * *

Deep inside a telemarketer convention in India a shadow lurked.

"There is something different about something but I cant put my finger on it."

The shadow remarked to another lesser shadow.

The lesser shadow nodded.

"What do you think it is?"

"Well I don't Know therefore the answer is either Adam, Harry or Yugi."

"It isn't Adam**** my lord, and Harry has been under survalience since that deathly hallows incident*****

"Ahh I suppose it must have something to do with that so called 'Darkness' of his."

The shadow snorted.

"I swear 'Darkness?' a puppy is darker than that thing. What did he call himself again?"

"He calls himself Yami sir but his real name is Atem."

"Ah yes, when he decided to remain in this realm he decided the name Yami was more appropriate."

There was silence for a moment before the Shadow spoke hesitantly.

"Do you think I should check on Yugi?"

"In all respect master he will not thank you for it."

"I know and I promised not to interfere in his life unless I was invited by him to do so but... Just checking on him wouldn't do any harm and what if he has gotten into trouble?"

"Master may I have permission to speak frankly?"

The Shadow was silent for a minute before he replied cautiously

"You may."

"M-master if he wants your help he would ask for it."

The shadow glared at his subordinate who started to stutter.

"N-n-no o-o-offense meant s-sir."

"He might, but even with your opinion I shall check on him."

There was silence for a few minutes before...

"S-sir?"

"Yessss."

His master drawled.

"Um s-sir w-why are we at a-a telemarketer c-convention?"

"... I don't know it just seemed appropriate... We will leave now."

The Shadows disappeared.

* * *

Back in Japan Yugi sneezed.

"I damn hope what ever they said about me was nice."

* * *

Every one in the bar was watching with baited breath, someone had a video camera.

"Three aces."

A moment of hushed silence descended on the crowd. Could he beat it?

"A flush."

"Damn it all."

"Come on the rules are the rules, Take it off, Take it off, Take it off.

The entire bar started chanting with him Take it off, Take it off, Take it off, Take it off, Take it off, Take it off, Take it off, Take it off.

"FINE OK I WILL TAKE IT OFF DAMN IT."

A cheer went up.

Slowly resigned to her fate she removed her shirt...

"... I can't believe it..."

The bar stared in shock and then slowly started laughing.

"Well what did you damn expect."

Mai snarled.

"I thought that you were hiding that your chest is fake but."

"MY CHEST IS REAL DAMN IT!!!"

"Yeah but you have a giant tattoo of a Unicorn dancing on it."

* * *

*You may have noticed that I like attics.

** Yadonushi is the name used by Bakura for Ryou it loosely translates to 'Landlord' or 'Host' similar to the way Yami called Yugi Aibou 'Partner' but without the apparent affection.

***Flight attendents scare me.

****I do not own Good Omens

*****I do not own Harry Potter also this fic will not be a crossover there will just be the occasional reference to other story's.

_**May the darkness Protect you and the light Bless you**_

_**May hope step with you**_

_**And may peace be your companion **_

_**Your friend Belle Mort**_


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO EVERYBODY!!!

Wow another update so soon

My name is Belle Mort and welcome to the next installment of the one, the only, the magnificent, the slightly-bloated, the macabre, the ever-so-slightly-intimidating, the SIXTH wonderful chapter of What Do You Mean Switched!!!

[Insert a screaming crowd here]

Now made with real cheese!

Now a word from our sponsor: "I can't believe it's not Yugioh!"

And I can't believe its not butter but thank you anyway Tom.

I do not own the rights to Yugioh, if I did there would be twenty times more Duke Devilin [Duke Devilin Bringing sexy back since 1993]

So the pairings are as follows:

Jou / Mai

Rebecca/ Mokuba

Tristan / tea

Seto / Serenity

Marik / Malic

Yami / Ryo

And Yugi / Bakura

Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed

In this fic I am going to answer one of the many yu-gi-oh unanswered questions why does Yugi live with his grand father where are his parents???????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Yeah and what is up with the shortness? [You know what I am talking about!]

Blahh _/ _normal talking

BLAHH_ /_yelling

_Blahh /_Yami talking to hikary

Blahh _/_ Arabic

**Blahh **_/ _Egyptian

Well with that out of the way please enjoy!

* * *

Snow.

White fluffy flakes of frozen liquid falling from an overcast sky bathing the entire city in tones of white and grey.

And coating everything in a blanket of silence.

Children curled up in warm blankets sit by windows and watch silently as the streets turned white.

People stood on roofs and tried to catch the flakes with gloved hands.

And cafes are filled with oddly somber and reserved patrons all nursing warm mugs and staring at the grey that waits outside.

It was cold.

Bakura grinned by the amount of snow he could see coming down he might be rendered completely invisible without even trying.

He turned his transparent body away from the window and towards his current host whom was sitting on his bed reading.

"Brat I need the body now."

Yugi calmly marked him page and straightened up before answering

"Yes Bakura, thank you for the warning though."

Yugi smirked in amusement.

"Shut it shrimp."

"Bye-bye have fun."

Bakura possessed the body at the same time as Yugi cheerfully and efficiently swept his spirit out of the driver's seat and into his own soul room before shutting it with a quiet thud.

Bakura held still as he was assaulted by vertigo.

Then as quick as it came it was gone.

Bakura carefully, keeping a mental eye on Yugi's soul room door, took a step forwards he paused slightly uncomfortable, he took another step and staggered at the sudden pain.

It was like having parts of him burned away and at the same time frozen off.

A thousand red hot knives sinking into his flesh.

A thousand gallons of acid dumped over him.

He opened his mouth to scream but couldn't talk past the pain.

Then it stopped.

Gentle concern hummed from the mind link and Bakura shaken, let it encompass him.

"_I am so sorry"_

Yugi's voice whispered wrapping a warm layer of peace and comfort around Bakura.

"_I never thought that would happen."_

Bakura shuddered and regained enough of himself to realize he was sitting on the floor shivering.

"_Hush."_

Slowly Bakura's shivering ceased and he felt strong enough to ask.

"_What was that?"_

"_Ryou is your reincarnation, his body is also yours."_

Bakura was getting a bad feeling about this.

"_So that pain was?"_

"_That pain was my body trying to reject your soul, and when it found that it couldn't..."_

"_What?"_

"_To my best guess my body adjusted and replaced Yami's place with yours."_

"_I don't understand..."_

"_My body was the reincarnation of Yami's it is no longer, I am afraid he longer has a claim to me."_

"_You mean I am stuck with you permanently!?"_

"_No, that is something impossible. But it does mean that Yami no longer has a body to come back for."_

"_But over the century's I have possessed others before Ryou."_

"_Was it a full merge?"_

"_... Now you mention it."_

"_I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."_

"_What will happen now then?"_

"_I am not quite sure, I originally planned to just reverse your spell and return it to the way it was before all off this. But now..."_

"_Can I return to Ryou?"_

"_I don't know."_

Bakura was freaking out inside but forced himself to remain calm.

"_Ok but why did it hurt me?"_

"_...Well technically it hurt my body not you. It basically reverted my body to what it would be if the Pharaoh had never split his soul..."_

Yugi fell silent.

"_Squirt?"_

"_Umm could you give me the body for a second I kinda need to check a mirror ok?"_

Bakura returned control to Yugi and took on his spiritual form and turned to Yugi and just stared.

"Um Bakura is it unusually cold in here?"

Bakura looked determinedly at the ceiling.

"Bakura?"

"Brat you are naked."

Yugi looked down and promptly shrieked and scrambled for a pair of pants on the chair next to him.

Once he was sufficiently covered he turned to Bakura who was still staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"You can look now."

Bakura looked and once again started to stare because now that the glaring nakedness wasn't a problem his eye was drawn to the other differences.

Yugi's face was largely the same if you counted out that his eyes had lost the wide childlike roundness and were now merely attractive but more normal large violet eyes.

But Yugi had also apparently gained half a meter in height and was now probably just an inch shorter than the blond mutt's height. And was now noticeably toned to the untrained eye whereas before, while Yugi Had been toned it was made unnoticeably by his height and clothes. But the biggest difference was his hair.

"Brat go look in a mirror now!"

Yugi frowned and opened the wardrobe door where there was a full length mirror.

He stared.

Frozen gazing at his changed reflection.

Slowly Yugi reached up and touched his now purely black locks where they hung just past his shoulders.

"Err if it helps, it looks good on you."

Bakura offered.

"Take the body please"

Yugi said quietly.

Bakura took the body.

"_Squirt?"_

There was silence.

"_Yugi!"_

"_Oh sorry."_

"_Listen Dweeb it isn't that bad, you just look a little different."_

"_I know it's just..."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_I look like my Father..."_

Bakura raised his eyebrows.

"_Your father?"_

Yugi was silent but a sort of quiet horror seeped through the link.

"_Brat?"_

"_Umm Bakura I am sort of having an existence crisis here and I don't quite know who I am at the moment so... You wanted the body this evening right?"_

Bakura blinked a bit before remembering.

"_Oh, um yeah I did."_

"_Ok great I am just going to sit in my soul room and freak out okay? Kay! Bye!"_

In Bakura's head a door slammed.

He shook his head.

"Stupid over dramatic hikary's."

He muttered.

Before moving to the window his previous confidence long since dissolved.

"Better get going then."

He carefully pulled on a white jacket from Yugi's wardrobe and climbed out the window and dropped to the footpath before straightening up and walking on.

He had turf to defend.

* * *

Yami sat on the floor Ryou sat in spirit form beside him.

Ryou had left the cookies to cool and they had forgotten about them.

But they had just found them a while ago and after a while Yami had, with permission, taken over…

Then the pain started.

Now they were just sitting there together on the floor.

"_I feel like something irreversible has happened."_

"_Yeah."_

* * *

He at had at least managed to grab a white coat with a deep hood but he really wished he had a scarf or something to cover his face.

Bakura carefully hid his face and hair before continuing onto the bar.

This was the difficult part, no it wasn't the "retrieval" of the necessary objects it was the interaction with the people who took care of the objects that was the pain.

He stopped outside a cafe and walked inside.

Once his eyes adjusted he immediately saw a girl who was obviously waiting for someone.

"Excuse me?"

Bakura pulled a gold locket out of his pocket.

"Would I be able to swap this for your scarf?"

The girl looked at the locket, then at her plain white scarf, then at the locket again.

She handed over the scarf and he dropped the locket in her palm before walking away wrapping up his lower face and readjusting the hood before leaving the cafe and heading towards an alley nearby.

At the end of this particular alley there was a bar, and that bar just so happened to be his destination.

Inside it was dim and smelled of alcohol.

Bakura headed for the back of the room where there were three people were waiting for him.

He stood in front of the table, a man in a black suit jacket looked at him over the bridge of his fingers.

"Do you have it?"

Bakura pulled a small burlap sack out of his jacket; He had recently talked a girl at Ryou's school into carefully cross-stitching a green dollar sign onto the front.

He thought it was hilarious.

The men at the table didn't.

They carefully checked the contents and the first man nodded handing Bakura an envelope.

"Above par as always."

Bakura was silent.

The man's smile faded.

"Same time next week?"

Bakura hesitated then spoke.

"No."

"The man looked startled."

"But... Why?"

"It is inconvenient."

Bakura signaled the bartender who dropped what he was doing and prepared Bakura's usual immediately. Shaking slightly as he carried it over to him.

"Strawberry Vodka sir you're usual."

He rushed off quickly when the glass was taken.

Bakura sat down opposite the three men.

"I have found myself in a situation which will be difficult for me to extract myself."

"I will contact you when I have... disposed of the inconvenience."

The man froze in fear.

And Bakura finished his drink.

He smirked beneath his scarf and pulled out a knife.

"I notice you have a new friend?"

Two of the men glanced nervously at the third.

"He is an associate of mine the second man explained quickly.

"I trust he knows the."

Bakura paused and absently tested the edge of his knife as he supposedly searched for the right word.

"Consequences if he should remember this strange chance meeting?"

All three nodded furiously.

Bakura smirked wider.

These theatrics while necessary never ceased to amuse him.

Bakura tapped the envelope on the table.

"I trust the full amount is contained?"

The man nodded.

Bakura grinned.

"Then I will take my leave, I hope you all have a very_ Discrete_ evening."

He swirled around and left the bar in a gust of white.

Damn He loved a good bit of intimidation.

* * *

Mokuba looked up from his book and towards Kaiba who was typing away on his laptop.

"Big brother?"

"Is everything ok Mokuba."

"I was just wondering... Could I have a pet turtle?"

Kaiba stiffened as all the possible answers and the results of which passed through his head until he was left with only one possible answer.

Mokuba watched happily.

"Would you take care of it?"

"Yes big brother."

Kaiba winced.

"Will I ever have to see it again?"

Mokuba's smile widened.

"No big brother."

Kaiba sighed.

"We will go get it tomorrow."

Mokuba's grin was now approaching evil.

"No need!"

He reached into is school bag and pulled out a small turtle.

"Big brother, meet Snappy."

* * *

The shadow stopped.

All those around him watched him in apprehension as he clenched his fists.

He had sensed something a bit strange in his connection with Yugi before but this was an entirely different level.

It was as if...

It was as if his signature had reverted into what it should have been if that damn previous incarnation "Yami" hadn't linked to onto Yugi's soul.

He had been going to send someone to check on Yugi while staying out of sight but...

Forget that! Now he was worried!

The shadow turned and summoned his attendant.

"Fetch my coat; I think it is about high time I paid a visit to Domino."

He smiled at the shocked, fearful yet still curious looks around him.

He frowned.

"Actually I suppose it would only be good manners to call first to say I am coming."

He smiled.

Over the last few years Yugi had gotten into all manner of situations but he had stayed by his promise and hadn't interrupted, but this was at a larger scale altogether.

This felt like it wasn't anything to do with the realm of shadows at all, nor was it one of his friends in trouble.

The Shadow smiled.

Maybe it was time.

* * *

Shadi lifted his head.

"I sense an irreversible piece of damage done to the Cannon."

One of his companions raised his head in confusion.

"**What is cannon?"**

Shadi shook his head looking thoroughly disturbed.

"I don't know."

The third Being sighed.

"**The answer is a question."**

"**Then what is the question?"**

The boy sitting to her right asked.

"**Duckweed."**

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

One of the others seemed to register Shadi's presence for the first time

His gaze fell on Shadi

"**what is he doing here?"**

Anubis raised his hand.

After pondering this for a moment he nodded.

"**fair enough."**

The Egyptian gods and Shadi turned back to the television set.

"**I love Naruto best show ever."**

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ha the plot thickens...

I bet you are all wondering who the shadow is arnt you???  
well you will just have to wait untill THE NEXT CHAPTER when part of his identity shall be misteriously revealed.

*if you walk in on somebody naked by accident you generally don't notice anything except from the fact they are naked.

Please if you like this story, if you don't like this story or even if you just neutral to this story please review

PLEASE!!!

_**May the darkness Protect you and the light Bless you**_

_**May hope step with you**_

_**And may peace be your companion **_

_**Your friend Belle Mort**_


	7. Chapter 7

IIIIIIIMMMMMMMM BACKKKKKKKKK

Did you miss me?

Well the stuff is mostly cleared up so that is good! [Smile]

But I will only update when I have time so... yeah

Hope you enjoy!

The pairings are as follows:

Jou / Mai

Rebecca/ Mokuba

Tristan / tea

Seto / Serenity

Marik / Malic

Yami / Ryo

And Yugi / Bakura

I do not own yu-gi-oh I do not own the Hellraiser series. This is a disclaimer by the Mort corporation.

Thank you so much to everybody who read and reviewed

In this fic I am going to answer one of the many yu-gi-oh unanswered questions why does Yugi live with his grand father where are his parents? ? Yeah and what is up with the shortness? [You know what I am talking about!]

Blahh _/ _normal talking

BLAHH_ /_yelling

_Blahh /_Yami talking to hikary

Blahh _/_ Arabic

**Blahh **_/ _Egyptian

Well with that out of the way please enjoy!

* * *

It was strange Bakura mused.

It had reverted somewhat overnight.

He watched as a visibly relieved Yugi fixed his breakfast.

The changes in Yugi's appearance were no longer nearly as dramatic.

His height which the previous night had been on par with blond mutt was now about an inch taller than Ryou and a centimeter shorter than Bakura himself, it was still taller but the difference wasn't as noticeable.

His eyes as well had now returned to their previous state but somehow they didn't look as child like as before.

And his hair only just reached past his shoulders now it had returned roughly to its previous length but without the demented starfish shape.

So Yugi was the proud owner of black shoulder length hair with bright red and blond streaks running through it.

So all in all the changes were not that huge.

But he could now pass for a chibified seventeen year old instead of the adorable seven to ten year old he had often been mistaken for previously.

Bakura though had acquired some strangeness himself.

The brown eyes he had possessed ever since his bond with Ryo had gone to be replaced with the cold grey that had been his long ago in Egypt.

And the scar under his eye was back.

Bakura had seen the changes and shrugged in differently.

But he tried not to examine what it meant to closely.

"So brat."

"Yes Bakura?"

Yugi set down his spoon.

"What's the plan for today?"

"Today I have to work in the shop but feel free to enjoy the TV or something while I work."

Bakura frowned but didn't say anything.

Yugi frowned as well and returned to his cereal.

"Brat?"

"Yes."

"You're not afraid of me?"

It had been bothering him for a while, before this fiasco every time that Yugi had seen him he had been afraid.

He hadn't acted afraid, he hadn't looked afraid, but the fear was always there behind his eyes. He wasn't afraid now though, not in the slightest.

Not since the switch had taken place.

Yugi smiled sadly.

"I guess not. Sorry."

Bakura nodded.

"Why"

"Because the reason I was afraid in the first place doesn't apply anymore."

Bakura felt a flash of warmth shoot through him though he didn't know why. Doesn't apply? What on earth did that even mean, the way it was worded was ringing a bell somewhere but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"What do you want to do Yugi?"

Yugi looked briefly taken aback at the intentional use of his name before he shook his head.

"What do you mean?"

"For a career, land lord wants to be an art teacher, what about you?"

He looked bewildered at the sudden topic change.

"I- I don't know… I have absolutely no idea."

Yugi shook his head in confusion.

"I never thought about it. Never actually considered the possibility."

Bakura's forehead wrinkled as he delved little deeper into the topic.

"I always pegged you as a game designer before this… accident."

Yugi shook his head.

"That sounds wrong somehow."

"Yeah it does feel a bit wide of the mark now that I know even a little about you."

"Maybe I should be thinking about it but what would I do?"

Bakura exhaled.

He had just been trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Don't they have booklets and fairs for schools, are you going to university?"

Yugi shook his head in dismay.

"I suppose I am but I don't even know what I am going to study anymore."

He shook his head and stood up putting his bowl in the sink.

"I am going to start work now."

Bakura nodded using the tiny amount of shadows necessary in order to locate the remote.*

"Whatever twerp."

* * *

They were rather loud.

Yugi stepped closer to the counter in an attempt to see through the window.

Uneasiness sprung to a sudden life in the pit of Yugi's stomach as a body was slammed against the shop window.

The figure pressed against the glass made very obviously calming gestures and was eventually let go.

His assailant pointing at the shop door.

A few short seconds and a very rumpled and harassed looking French man stumbled into the shop and moved immediately to the counter.

"Good afternoon?"

Yugi attempted trying to hide his curiosity.

The man looked relived.

"Umm yes, I looking for Mr... Mouto Yugi?"

"That would be my name."

Yugi winced at the choppy broken Japanese.

"How can I help you?"

The man looked instantly distressed and confused.

"Umm Apology, You look not completely like associates say you did."

Yugi grimaced at the reminder.

The discovery that his hair was still colorful was rather relieving to say the least. Looks like not everything about his appearance was Yami's influence after all.

"I had a growth spurt."

The man nodded looking confused.

"I and friends need favor."

"If you like I could call the police?"

The man looked suddenly grateful.

"That… Would be nice."

Yugi reached for the phone but didn't dial.

"What is it that your 'air quote' friends want by the way?"

"All they say is 'Dead dogs, Vodka is the way to go Strawberry, expect a strange visit soon, you have your info we want our payment'."

The man sounded as though he was reciting off a piece of paper.

"Ah."

Yugi dialed the phone.

A few minutes later he hung up and walked to the door.

"The police are coming"

He calmly told the men outside.

"Damn it, Mouto what happened to you?"

"Growth spurt and remember to leave our French friend alone. Now scram, shoo."

"Ay that's one hell of a growth spurt."

"Shoo."

The man snorted good naturedly and gestured for his friends to follow him as he walked off.

"See ya round strawberry."

He went back into the shop.

The French man was delighted.

"I do something for you! You help me lots."

Yugi smiled.

"All I want is the reassurance that you can't remember my name Ok?"

"Done, I never hear of you I run into random shop to get help Ok?"

"Perfect."

Yugi paused.

"When you get back to France can you post this letter?"

The French man nodded enthusiastically.

"I take care of letter! I guard it with mine life!"

"Thanks."

"Good bye"

"See ya"

Yugi shook his head as the man practically skipped out of his shop.

All of the French people he had met before had been calm and businesslike individuals so he was feeling sort of bemused by the sheer contrast.

"Well he was a bit…"

"Yeah he was enthusiastic huh"

At Bakura's dry tone Yugi spun in shock.

"How long have you been standing there!"

"Long enough 'Strawberry'"

Bakura smirked.

"Wow Code names, mysterious messages, a mime being the messenger, I'm getting flash backs.'"

Bakura looked around dramatically.

"Ishtar's? Shadi? Where are you?"

Yugi shot Bakura a look.

"He was not a mime."

Bakura shrugged.

"So what? This entire thing looks even fishier than battle city."

"It's unimportant."

"Yeah right and I am just your yami, so obviously your life doesn't affect mine at all."

Yugi grimaced in embarrassment.

"Start talkin squirt."

"I can't."

"Yeah right and I am a purple teapot."

Yugi sighed in defeat.

I think it is maybe time for us to stop procrastinating and start working out our AGREEMENT.

"Yeah I think it is, But the other thing I really want to know is how you can speak capital letters?"

* * *

Ryo carefully moved the seat cushions and reached under the couch.

After a few minutes rummaging he felt plastic beneath his fingers.

He carefully pulled the plastic bag containing the book.

"Is that it?"

Yami questioned uncomfortably, the book gave off a strange feel.

It was the sort of shivery feeling you get when you shudder unexpectedly in the middle of a warm day, someone walked over your grave, but it was prolonged.

"Hey Ryo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Yami shuddered.

"Never mind."

Ryo looked at him strangely but accepted his reluctance to explain.

"We should deliver this to Yugi."

"Yeah."

"Yami do you think Yugi will be ok?"

Yami frowned.

"We have been over this, I am sure Yugi can handle Bakura just fine."

"I know but…"

Ryo winced.

"Bakura has problems sometimes with the law and well… obeying it and it can be hard to deal with that unless you are used to it."

He shook his head.

"Bakura has been trying really hard to get along with me. He is trying so hard to suppress who he is, but it doesn't come naturally you understand?"

Yami looked blank.

"What do you mean?"

Ryo shook his head searching for the words.

"Bakura is… Bakura is anarchy. Deep down all he really cares about is…"

Pause...

"Actually I have no idea what he cares about, but I'm pretty sure that chaos is included somehow. He does things because deep down he thinks differently from the rest of us."

Ryo looked up at Yami anxious.

"I know that he cares about me like family but he shows it in ways that quite frankly scares me… remember the way he trapped those kids souls in dolls?"

Yami glowered at the reminder.

"Yeah why?"

"At the time I thought he was being evil and trying to hurt me but… recently I realized that he was doing it for me, he actually thought that having my friends like that would make me happy.

Ryo let out a dry humorless laugh.

"He was trying to make me happy. Happy! That was the reason he did all those things!"

Yami's skin crawled.

"Do you think he is a psychopath?"

Ryo laughed again dryly.

"I don't know, but he is seriously screwed up, Okay? So knowing this about him do you still think Yugi can handle him?"

Yami looked indecisive.

"I don't know but."

He bit a ghostly bottom lip in indecision, he owed Ryo this much at least.

"Yugi has secrets, when Yugi first completed the puzzle I had no idea what was going on outside my soul room unless the puzzle sensed dangerous amounts of distress from Yugi. But after battle city me and Yugi started to be able to interact with each other a lot more, after battle city the very first thing Yugi did was learn how to block me out."

Yami took a deep breath and made sure that Ryo was following the story so far before continuing.

"He didn't use it very often but occasionally he would apologize and Block me out completely. He told me it was just to preserve his privacy but he always looked distant after he let me out again. Eventually I confronted him about the way he was 'Managing me' and he gave what he called a talk but… he didn't say anything he just looked at me."

Yami shuddered and Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"I know it sounds weird but it was the look in his eyes… it was like the lights were out and nobody was home, you know? They were just blank. Emotionless, the kind off eyes that could just stare into somebody's eyes and blow out their brains without blinking.

A shiver broke out along Ryo's spine.

"What did you do?"

"I fainted."

Ryo looked incredulous.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it."

"Can you blame me?"

"Not really."

"So Yugi?"

"I don't know what they are or why but Bakura's not the only one with issues."

Ryo sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"We are a pair aren't we?"

Yami smiled and wrapped an arms around Ryo's shoulders.

"Yeah we are."

Ryo leaned into his side and stayed there silently accepting the comfort that Yami was offering."

They stayed there for quite a while.

"Okay so where shall we start?"

* * *

Yugi and Bakura were sitting on opposite sides of a coffee table upon which was spread out a sheet of A-3 paper and a crayon.

"I want answers."

Yugi winced.

"Okay saw that one coming."

At the top of the page in block letters he scrawled 'Arrangement Terms' before turning back to Bakura.

"Ok but answers are kinda tricky can we start with the easy ones and move on to the harder ones later?"

Bakura scowled but nodded sharply in affirmative.

"I want to pick the clothing for the body every second day.

Yugi winced but nodded and wrote it down.

Yugi looked up at Bakura.

"No possessing me while I sleep or without asking permission.

Bakura winced but had been expecting it so agreed and it was written down.

"you carry two knives with you at all times."

"But!"

"Two daggers, non negotiable."

"What about airports?"

"Ask me before hand if you want to remove the daggers."

Down it went with Yugi grumbling.

And so it went.

When the paper was covered on both sides Yugi rotated his wrist.

"Anything else?"

"How do you talk in capital letters?"

Yugi groaned but he was smiling as he wrote capital letters in speech on a corner of the sheet.

"Okay let's begin with something basic."

Bakura leaned forwards slightly.

"What word do you want to use."

"Ring."

Yugi blinked.

"Should have seen that one coming. Okay focus upon the word in your head."

"Okay."

"Put it in your mind's eye, focus on each individual letter. Okay."

A few moments latter Bakura nodded his eyes closed.

"Increase the importance on each letter, make them larger, bigger make them swell until they fill your mind."

Another nod.

"Underline them."

Nod.

"Make them serious."

"How?"

"Intense emotion, tear it away and bind it into a ball."

Several minutes later.

"Okay."

Bakura's voice was strained with concentration.

"Pull the words into the emotions force them into that tiny ball."

Nod.

"Don't speak the word let it speak you. Now."

"RiNgg."

Bakura's eyes shot open startled.

Yugi nodded.

"You're not bad; you just need to practice now."

"That was weird, was the 'r' and 'n' in capitals?"

"Yes."

"It was hard."

"Yes."

"Can you demonstrate?"

Yugi wavered indecisively.

"all right HOW IS THIS?

DO YOU WANT TO TRY AGAIN NOW OR DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE WORKING ON THE ARANGEMENT?"

"How can you do so many in a row?"

"I HONESTLY DON'T HAVE TO TRY I am a natural speaker, for me it is like I just flip a switch and behold."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

"… Squirt."

"What is it?"

Bakura pointed at a chair covered by a checkered quilt standing in the corner of the room, there was a box sitting on it.

Yugi looked at Bakura questioningly.

Bakura looked awkward.

"Lets call it rent."

"Rent?

"Rent."

Bakura wrinkled his nose.

"You're the new landlord, I pay rent so that I don't owe you. You should put that in the agreement."

Bakura made an immediate retreat to his soul room leaving a bemused Yugi to make his way over to the box.

He opened the box and froze in shock.

He gently and oh so very carefully pulled the puzzle box from its nest of tissue.

"How?"

He turned the box over in his hands, it was genuine.

He pulled off a note stuck to one of the sides.

It read. 'Do Not Solve This Puzzle!'

Yugi smiled.

He knew the rules but it was still nice to be warned.

He stared down at the LeMarchand Puzzle box** in silent awe.

It was beautiful in its workmanship but gave off a vaguely disquieting feel.

Carefully Yugi carried the Configuration up to the spare room on the second floor and mechanically moved the necessary objects so he could open the trick bottom of a drawer on the dressing table.

He then opened the safe hidden inside the trick drawer.

Inside the safe there were four clear compartments two of which were already occupied.

He slowly placed the configuration beside the two other LeMarchand boxes before locking the section off.

He stared at the three boxes separated by sheets of tinted bullet proof glass for a few seconds then locked the safe.

He replaced the trick bottom of the drawer and returned the socks that he had had to remove to get to the bottom.

When he was finished Bakura came back out of his soul room and sat next to Yugi where he was sitting on the bed.

"Was that?"

"Yes."

"Were they?"

"Yes."

"Three?"

"Yes."

"Shit."

"Understatement."

"Did you… Have you solved any of them?"

"Once."

Bakura paled.

"And?"

"What happened was and still is personal. But nobody got hurt and I have never opened any of the boxes again."

Bakura let out a shaky breath.

"How did you… acquire them?"

"Completely by accident, I saw the first one in a garage sale and it called out to me so I bought it, I solved it. Then a few years later a woman came into or shop with a box of puzzles, mostly jigsaws and three dimensional jigsaws a Rubik's cube or two but the second box was at the bottom, grandpa gave it to me for my birthday. And you just gave me the third."

Yugi stared at his hands.

Ever since I can remember I have loved puzzles, the more complicated the better, But they seem to like me as well.

Yugi laughed.

"Actually I also just love games but puzzles, puzzles seem to find me. The lady with the box was actually on her way to a different store a block away but she found herself compelled to drive straight past her destination and come down here instead. And the Millennium Puzzle itself! What are the chances that exactly a week after I was born Grandpa laid his hands on a gold box. And what are the chances that a previously honest man who had cheerfully given up findings of much greater worth, would decide to hide the Puzzle from the proper authorities and then the second his grandson is old enough for it pass the item on to him without regrets?"

"It is strange."

"And you seem to adore understatements. How did you find the box anyway?"

"On the way back from sorting out some business I decided to catch the bus and a guy on the back seat was fiddling with it."

Bakura snorted.

"Apparently he had just found it on a corner, he hadn't even figured out it was a puzzle. When I recognized what it was I took it. I thought that if you were able to protect the Millennium Puzzle then you should be able to deal with an item like… That thing."

"Another strange coincidence."

Bakura shot a glare at Yugi who immediately backtracked."

"Sorry."

Bakura snorted.

Yugi grinned.

* * *

Marik sighed leaning on the bar.

"Ok your turn."

Malic swapped places with him taking a sip of his gin and tonic.

"Hey Marik?"

The spirit separated from the body and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"yeah?"

"this is the life."

"Yup."

"What should we do if Isis checks on our progress and realizes we didn't get on the second plane?"

"We tell her we missed the plane because we were in the bathroom."

"Okay your turn."

Marik took the drivers seat and downed a gulp of whisky.

"Ok then."

Malic continued from the barstool.

"That might work but how do we explain how we swapped our original tickets for tickets to the Bahamas."

Marik took another sip of whiskey.

"I suggest that if she finds out then we run like hell."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Yup so what are we doing tomorrow?"

"How about we stay here tomorrow and do some sightseeing before catching a plane to Domino the day after?"

"Good choice."

"My turn."

Malic took a mouthful.

"You know when you first came back from the shadow realm I was panicking a bit."

"I know that you fool, you were really obvious."

"The point is I think this worked out quite well and well… I am kina glad that its easier to find Carmen Sandiago than it is to get rid of you."

"Your drunk idiot."

"Probably."

"Throw out your damn drink and give me the body then."

"Okay."

Marik drained his whiskey and tossed away Malic's drink.

"Oi Barman, I need a room for the night?"

"Receptions around the corner and to the left."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

_**May the darkness Protect you and the light Bless you**_

_**May hope step with you**_

_**And may peace be your companion **_

_**Your writer Belle Mort**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi.

I am very sorry to anyone who has bothered to keep an eye on my work.

I am afraid I am on Hiatus. None of my stories have been updated in years. I apologize for any inconvenience. And I am sorry I neglected to put this note up earlier.

I hope you are all well.

B.M.13


End file.
